


Never Forget.

by Twinklylights



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M, Mickey's pretty it needs to be documented, Photography, Season 2, Season 3, Through the Years, season 10, season 4, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinklylights/pseuds/Twinklylights
Summary: Ian has been taking pictures of Mickey for as long as he can remember. At first, it had been something he would do in secret. A quick flick when Mickey wasn’t looking or a few snaps while he was asleep. Nothing Mickey would ever find out about. But as their relationship grew, so did Ian’s need to capture every moment. Every smile, every laugh, every feeling, and every memory he never wanted to forget.or5 times Ian's taken photos of Mickey and the 1 time Mickey finds out about it.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 4
Kudos: 182





	Never Forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo :)) its 3:41am! Peak writing hours!  
> Let me know what you think :))

Never Forget

Ian has been taking pictures of Mickey for as long as he can remember. At first, it had been something he would do in secret. A quick flick when Mickey wasn’t looking or a few snaps while he was asleep. Nothing Mickey would ever find out about. But as their relationship grew, so did Ian’s need to capture every moment. Every smile, every laugh, every feeling, and every memory he never wanted to forget.

1.

It had started off innocent. Mickey and Ian both working the Kash & Grab, providing security, and selling the occasional pack of cigarettes, respectively. Business had been slow that summer day, most of Chicago’s residents deciding to stay in the comfort of their own homes with working AC rather than face the risk of heat stroke just to visit the convenience store. With the lack of customers and shelves fully stocked, the boys found themselves bored waiting for the end of their scheduled 4-hour shift. They’d already jerked each other off in the freezer and exchanged jokes throughout the day, so Mickey was more than happy to pick up a copy of US Weekly and retreat back into his own head for a while. There was an old stool in the back of the store that Ian had dug out for him and put on the other side of the counter, he propped himself up, fully prepared to find out who Adam Levine had recently been spotted out and about with. Ian made his way to the other side of the counter, pulling his phone out to send a next to Fiona telling her when she should expect him to be home. Once she responded with a simple “K”, he closed out of his messages, opening to a game that he’d recently downloaded. As he killed zombies with the quick swipe of his index finger, he could see Mickey intensely reading out of the corner of his eye. The older boy was completely engrossed in whatever he was reading, oblivious to the fact that Ian was staring. Ian watched as his blue eyes easily roamed the pages, a concentrated look etched across his features. He must have come across something particularly funny because he let out a small chuckle as he flipped the page and Ian felt his heart flutter. Realizing that his main character had died due to his distraction, Ian exited the game, opening his camera app instead. His elbows were propped on the counter at the perfect angle. As he stared into his screen he was met with Mickey’s image, the older boy’s tongue poking out just enough to wet his lips and send a shiver down Ian’s spine. Mickey had no idea what Ian was doing on his phone, for all he knew, the boy was likely looking up math equations or some shit, having no idea that he was the reason behind Mickeys rapidly bouncing knee.

Double checking that his phone was muted and he wouldn’t be caught engaging in his sudden paparazzi gig, Ian quickly snapped a photo. He smiled to himself knowing Mickey had no idea what he had just done. Ian didn’t really know what he planned on doing with the photo, but he had snapped it without a second thought. Mickey looked at peace, relaxed in a way that Ian had never seen before. In a way that he hoped he could always see.

The chime of the bell above the door caused both boys to turn around interrupting their temporary bliss, greeted by two young girls asking about buying scratch offs. Mickey shut his magazine, placing it back on the shelf while Ian pocketed his phone, gesturing the two girls over. 

  


2.

Over time Mickey and Ian’s relationship had evolved from strictly sexual, they found themselves with an unbreakable friendship. Hanging out, inside jokes, the works. Ian’s not complaining, with the stress at home involving his family and DHS he’s happy to have an outlet. When he’s with Mickey its almost as if the rest of the world doesn’t exist. All his problems seem to fade to the background, Mickey being his center focus, if only for a couple of hours. The day Mickey casually invites him over for the night, he’s practically buzzing with excitement. They eat, they smoke, there’s a debate over action movie actors and there’s no threat of anyone ruining their night. The night they deserve. Around nine, Ian feels the buzz from his beer setting in. He’s never considered himself a lightweight but between the alcohol and his all-around jitters from being sat so close to Mick, he’s vibrating. He excuses himself to the bathroom, stating that he’s gotta piss, hoping that a pep talk in the mirror will stop him from embarrassing himself.

When he comes back from the bathroom, Mick’s moved from the living room to the kitchen, his back facing Ian. Ian can’t really see what he’s doing but he can hear his mumbled curses as he messes with the dials of the stove. Ian stalls for a few moments, reluctant to enter the kitchen and disrupt whatever it is that Mickey’s doing. His phone is in his hand while Mick’s back is still turned, and for a second, he considers _not_ taking a picture. _Not_ recording one of the best nights him and Mick have had together. His consideration only lasts for a few moments because before he knows he is snapping a few photos. The pictures aren’t even that good, the kitchen lights are dim and he’s not close enough to end up with anything more than a shitty photo of Mick’s posterior. But the night has been anything but shitty. They’ve laughed and they’ve kissed and Ian’s seen Mickey in such a different light. He’s seen what it’s like for Mickey to forget about Terry. Forget about their shitty neighborhood and Ian’s shitty family life, forget about anything that doesn’t have to do with the atmosphere they’ve built just inside these four walls. Ian knows they won’t have another night like this anytime soon, but he’s got the pictures on his phone and he knows its enough.

3.

But then suddenly everything changes. They’re finally reunited, Mickeys out, they’re together and then something _changes_. Ian can’t get out of bed. It not that he doesn’t want to or that he isn’t thinking about it but his mind will not let him. He can hear the commotion outside of the bedroom and he _knows_ that that’s Mickey’s upset yell and not his angry yell but he still cannot find it in himself to do anything but move the pillow over his ears and try his best to will the sounds away.

Its hours before Mickey finally comes to bed. Ian’s not sure what he’s doing but he hears him rummaging through his drawers in the dark before he pulls the covers back and joins him. Ian knows what he needs to say to Mickey, knows what he _wants_ to say but the words never come and they continue to lay in silence. Ian can tell that Mickey’s exhausted. He knows that it normally takes Mickey a while to fall asleep but tonight his head hit the pillow and his soft snores quickly took over the room. Ian knows that Mickey’s hurting. He’s confused and he’s scared and this is the last thing he deserves. This is the last thing Ian wants for Mickey. He’s gone from looking over his shoulder to looking after Ian.

A few minutes past realizes that he hasn’t eaten in hours. Him and Mickey had gone back and forth all day about it. Mickey relentlessly trying to get him to and eat and Ian steadily refusing. Though earlier eating was a task too much to bare, now it’s a necessity. Ian has mind enough to turn on the bed side lamp to light his path, but the sight he’s met with stops him before he can leave the bed.

Mickey’s asleep and Ian knows he’s resting but he can still see the exhaustion clouded over him. His cheeks are tear stained and his brows are furrowed even in his sleep. And that’s all enough to make Ian take a deep breath and marvel at the fact that is this _his_ Mickey but it’s the hoodie that he’s wearing that sends him over edge. The hoodie that has been missing from Ian's closet for months. The hoodie that still has the stain on the front and the hole in the sleeve. _His_ hoodie. His hoodie that’s almost two sizes too big for Mickey and that’s essentially drowning him but Mickey’s still wearing. Its almost too much for Ian to process. He takes his phone out and snaps a picture. As soon as the shutter clicks and the photo saves, tears well up in his eyes. He’s not sure how long Mickey’s going to be able to keep doing this, how long he even _wants_ to keep doing this but he takes the picture and prays its forever.

4.

Forever’s got a different meaning when it comes to them. They’re not physically together but they’re connected. No matter how hard Ian tries to move on, tries to forget about Mick and what they had, he _can’t._ He lays in bed at night and that last thing on his mind is Mickey, he knows that its going to be like until he see’s him again. He _knows_ in his soul that he’s going to see him again.

And he does. They’re together and they’re driving down the freeway and things are things are okay in the moment, Ian feels _alive_. They’ve been taking turns driving for what feels like forever but Ian knows has only been a couple of hours. They’ve long forgotten about Damon and Ian’s _trying_ to forget about the life he’s leaving behind and the uncertainty ahead, but he _can’t_.

“Hey Mick, can we pull over for a bit? Feeling a little car sick.”

The look Mickey gives him is skeptical because they’ve been driving for hours and Ian hasn’t made a complaint, but he finds the nearest exit and makes a right.

They’re at the end of a Dollar Tree parking lot when Mickey turns the car off and shifts his gaze toward Ian. He still can’t believe they’re here and its worked out the way he’s imagined so many nights alone in his cell. They’re only a few hours away from the border, a few hours away from _freedom_.

Ian catches him staring and smiles as Mickey brings his right hand up to thread through Ian’s hair.

“You okay?”, he asks. He still smiling, still so hopeful. Ian takes a breath.

“I’m good. Just wanted a moment alone with you.”

Mickey’s confused by that; they’ve been driving alone for hours.

“Hey, do me a favor?” Ian’s voice is soft as he speaks. “Take a picture with me? One quick selfie.

He’s looking at Mickey and almost as if he’s pleading. Something in Mickey tells him that this is more than just a picture to add to Ian's camera roll, but he puts on a brave face and when Ian opens the camera he smiles. Ian smiles too and they take enough to fill an entire album.

Ian twists in his seat, reaching over to place his palm on the back of Mickey’s neck. He looks at him for moment and the feeling comes back. That uncertainty and disappointment he’s been feeling all day.

“I love you. You know, that right?”, Ian says. He can see Mickey swallow hard when he says it. He can see the gears turning in Mickey’s head and He knows that Mickey _knows_.

“I know. I love you too. _No matter what_.”

5.

_“No matter what.”_

It replays in Ian’s head constantly. The meaning behind the words not truly setting in until he sees Mickey walking into the cell, in the same yellow jumpsuit as him. A smile on his face as if he’s _happy_ to be here.

It last for a while. They’re happy and they’re catching up on all the time they’ve missed. All the years that life took from them. Ian had thought prison would be his punishment but these days are some of the best he’s ever had.

And then suddenly they aren’t. They’re arguing more than ever and all Ian wants to do is get _away_. He needs to get away from the clutter. He needs privacy and time to himself. He needs to be somewhere that Mickeys isn’t. Needs be somewhere where he’s not thinking about Mickey or what he knows is coming.

Ian knows he’s getting out soon. He knows and Mickey knows. They’ve been arguing for weeks now and although they’re both yelling obscenities and angry at the world, they both can hear the fear in each other’s voices. The fear of what it means for one of them to be outside and free and the other to still be serving time.

One night they’re both in their respective bunks. It’s quiet in the cell and there’s barely any chatter from the outside. The sounds of each other breathing the only thing both men hear. They’ve spent hours arguing about the most minuscule things and Ian’s absolutely exhausted. He’s been laying on top of his sheets for what feels like hours and all he wants is for Mickey to come up with him and for things to be _okay_.

Ian knows mickey’s not sleeping. He can hear him tossing and turning and as much as Ian doesn’t want to be the one to cave, he does.

“Would you get up here please?” He adds and exaggerated sigh for good measure and laughs when he hears the tell-tale signs of Mickey climbing his way onto the top bunk.

There’s not a lot of space but they make it work and Mickey ends up laid across Ian’s chest. Without second thought, Ian wraps his forearm around Mickey’s shoulder blades, pulling him as close as he can. He breathes in the smell of his shampoo and kisses the crown of Mickey’s head before speaking.

“I’m sorry. About everything. I’m just a little tense. Don’t’ know what I’m gonna do.” Mickey hears the forgotten _without you_ and blows out a breath that fans against Ian’s collar bone.

“Don’t be sorry man. I know. Let’s just lay here for minute?”

They lay in silence and the weight of Mickey against Ian is grounding. He remembers all the nights he spent alone in his bed, yearning for this. All the nights he prayed and hoped that Mickey was okay. That he was safe and that they would see each other again.

Ian can tell Mickey is asleep or at least close to it because he hasn’t said anything in a while and his breathing is becoming slower and slower. Nevertheless, Ian jostles him a bit, causing him to stir and mumble incoherently.

“What are you doing?”

Ian fumbles a bit reaching for the iPhone by the window.

“Nothing. Just need some pictures.”

The flash goes off and Mickey curses at the disturbance but he doesn’t complain. He lets Ian take as many pictures as he needs.

+1

They’re married and things have never been better. For so long Mickey believed that it was just a piece of paper. That it didn’t matter if the state knew they were together or if they wore matching rings. But it does matter. Its as if all the obstacles they went through, mean something now. To be here laid together in a king size bed that belongs to them, in their own apartment, _married_.

They’ve been laid together for about 20 minutes. The movie in the background long forgotten as they both find themselves getting lost in each other.

“I’m happy I married you,” Ian says. Mickey smiles.

“I’m happy I married you too.” He leans forward and presses his lips to Ian’s, smiles when Ian kisses him back just as soft. They pull apart and Ian groans.

“Could you hand me my phone? Wanna text Lip and make sure we’re still on for tonight.” Mickey rolls his eyes but reaches down to retrieve Ian’s phone from the pocket of his jeans, thrown haphazardly across the floor. He presses the home button to check the time and he’s met with a picture of himself. It’s from their wedding day. He remembers Ian tying his bow tie and going on and on about how _handsome_ he looked. How _excited_ he was for Mickey to be his husband. He had practically begged Mickey to smile for a photo and wouldn’t let up until he got one. He’s smiling in the picture. A genuine smile that he only lets Ian see. A smile he’s been wearing ever since.

“I didn’t know your lock screen was picture of me.” He hands Ian the phone and settles back under the covers.

“Of course, it is. I’ve practically got a whole album dedicated to you.” He tries to say it in an offhanded way and laugh it off but Mickey knows he’s not joking. He sees the blush across his cheeks.

“Let me see.”

Ian laughs a bit, bites his lip, and tries to divert Mickey’s attention.

“Hey, look the movies over! What do you wanna see next?” He’s got the remote in his hand, already scrolling through new releases.

“C’mon man let me see.” Mickey reaches over and goes to grab the phone out of Ian’s hand. Ian considers resisting but he gives up without much defeat.

Mickey quickly finds the album titled “Mick.” and starts scrolling.

There are hundreds of pictures. Pictures of Mickey alone. Pictures of the two of them together. Pictures where Mickey’s looking directly at the camera and some where he’s not even conscious to know the pictures being taken. He remembers a lot of them but there are ones that he’s shocked to see. Times where he was completely oblivious to the fact that Ian was taking his picture.

He feels himself becoming emotional just looking at the pictures of himself through the years. The pictures that Ian had mind enough to take of him, let alone _keep_. A whole album dedicated to _him_. He clears his throat before speaking.

“Didn’t know you had all this.” He’s scrolled throw all the album and he blows out a breath looking over at Ian.

“Yeah. I’ve uh, had it for a long time. Just like the to have the memories of you.”

And Mickey gets it. He understands it more than Ian will ever know.

-

**Author's Note:**

> kudos , comments , questions , concerns and roast are alllll appreciated ;)  
> [send prompts/request!!!](https://curiouscat.qa/twinklylightss)  
> [Follow me on twitter for tweets about Mick!!!](https://twitter.com/passionatemick)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you and your loved ones are safe and healthy :)


End file.
